Voldemort, Meet Benny
by Hauptmann Holmes
Summary: Benny is moving on from the Volturi to the Death Eaters. Will his also take Voldemort over with his evil cute powers? Will he take over the world? Read part two of the "Benny Meet" series. Sequel to "Aro, Meet Benny" you don't have to read it but this wi


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Voldemort and my best friend owns Benny. I own myself.

**Author's Note: **This is basically the second part of a series that I am writing for my own amusement. If you don't like that, it's OK. Just tell me nicely; I don't take kindly to flames. _Note: _My name is not "Lennon" in real life, but for the purpose of this story it is.

**Benny Meet Voldie**

I sighed as the familiar sound of Aro yelling for me met my ears. "CHELSEA!"

I walked into the throne room. "Yes, my lord?"

"Benny needs more food, Miss Lennon."

"Certainly, sir."

I walked into the kitchen (which really has no purpose) and grabbed a box of pasta and some canned dog food. I dumped the dog food and pasta into a bowl and walked back into the throne room. Benny was sitting on a throne on Aro's right side. I gently set the bowl down in front of Benny.

"Here you are, your majesty," I said to him sarcastically. Benny immediately started scarfing down his food.

I turned to leave the room when Caius spoke up. "Miss Lennon?"

I turned back around. "Yes, my lord?"

"Next Tuesday we will be visiting England to have a meeting with Lord Voldemort. Will you please cancel all of our appointments that day?"

"Yes, my lord."

I walked back out to my desk and sat, typing away at my computer, telling all of the tours that there would be no Volturi in next Tuesday.

"Miss Lennon," a soft voice inquired.

I looked up to see Marcus standing in front of me. "Yes, Lord Marcus?"

"We, as you know, are going to England next Tuesday; I would like you to help me pick out what we should bring Lord Voldemort as a gift."

I blinked, not too sure of what to say. "Well... I suppose I could help you."

He smiled. "Thank you, will you please come to the treasure room with me?"

I rose and we walked down the hall to the enormous doors of the treasure room.

**Benny Meet Voldie**

"ANNOUNCING: THE VOLTURI," for a small man, Lord Voldemort's door guard had a loud voice.

We pulled our hoods over our heads and fell into line. Marcus, who was in front of me, turned and smiled reassuringly.

As the first people in line walked through the door, there was sparse laughter in the room beyond. I knew that the cause was the little black dog prancing at Lord Aro's side.

When our entire party had entered the darken room, Aro spoke up. "Is is customary in your _great _country to _laugh _at your guests?"

A tall thin man with pale skin and red eyes (but without any hair), who I assumed to be Lord Voldemort, smiled coldly. "I'm sorry if my followers offended you in any way, Lord... Aro? Is it? But they were struck be the hilarity of the small dog by your side."

Benny gave Voldemort his patented "I love you; HUG ME!" look and started to wag his tail.

Voldemort's red eyes narrowed to slits, and then you could almost hear the little birdies chirping in the background.

I face-palmed myself and Marcus looked like he was going to explode from the laughter he was obviously holding in.

Lord Voldemort, the most feared wizard of all time, was holding Benny in his arms and dancing in circles. It was hilarious. Marcus put a hand on my shoulder for support, and I patted his shoulder for comfort.

Aro laughed his head off (almost literally) and started to cry. Caius did not find it funny at all. "Lord Voldemort! Where is your dignity?"

Voldemort giggled (yes, _giggled_!) and answered in a _very _girly voice. "It's this little doggy! He's the most powerful weapon in the world! One look of those little brown eyes and dictators would melt! I must have him; please, give me this gift!"

Aro shuffled his feet. "Truth be told: he isn't actually ours. He belongs to one of Miss Lennon's friends," Aro pointed at me.

Voldemort noticed me for the first time and smiled. "How much for this little cutie-pie?"

I swallowed. "I can't sell him, my lord, he isn't mine; and my friend wouldn't like it if I did."

Voldemort growled. "Fine," he grabbed me and shouted a spell.

I heard Marcus scream: "NO!" then everything went black.

**Benny Meet Voldie**

Look out for the next installment in _The Hunchback of Notre Dame _section!


End file.
